prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Colin Delaney
Colin Delaney (Rochester, 7 de setembro de 1986) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido por sua passagem pela World Wrestling Entertainment. Luta no circuito independente com passagem em várias promoções como CHIKARA, Combat Zone Wrestling, NWA Upstate, Buffalo Championship Wrestling, NWA Empire, Pro Wrestling Ohio, UWA Hardcore Wrestling e Roc City Wrestling usando o nome Colin Olsen. __TOC__ Carreira Indys Colin iniciou sua carreira como comentarista em Rochester, Nova Iorque na promoção Roc City Wrestling. Ele logo mudou para a promoção rival da RCW, a Rochester Pro Wrestling, onde treinou como wrestler. Desde então, juntamente com Jimmy Olsen, Colin formou a tag team The Olsen Twins. Os Olsen Twins foram nômades nas indys, onde passavam acumulando títulos em várias promoções, sendo que o último título dele antes de Colin se mudar para a ECW on SciFi foi o NWA Empire Lord of the Dance Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment Em dezembro de 2007, Delaney estreou na WWE como jobber usando o nome Colin Delaney, onde perdeu para Shelton Benjamin. Na próxima semana, ele foi derrotado facilmente por Big Daddy V. Delaney era um (Kayfabe) wrestler amador que visava um contrato na ECW, e para isso foi posto em várias lutas-teste contra Benjamin, Big Daddy V, The Great Khali, Kane, Mark Henry e John Morrison e The Miz em uma handicap match. Após essa luta, Colin Delaney foi atacado pela tag team até que Tommy Dreamer chegou ao ringue para lhe salvar. Dreamer iniciou a agir como um mentor para o garoto e com a ajuda do inovador da violência, Colin venceu sua primeira luta em uma tag team match contra Miz e Morrison. Eles então desafiaram Miz e Morrison pelos WWE Tag Team Champions em uma Hardcore match; porém perderam. O General Manager da ECW, Armando Estrada disse para Colin que para que ele ganhe o seu contrato como wrestler da ECW, ele deveria ganhar sua primeira luta sozinho. Delaney então perdeu para um número de wrestlers, inclusive Tommy Dreamer, que Estrada ameaçou despedir se ele perdesse. Então, Delaney derrotou o próprio Estrada para vencer o seu contrato. A sua primeira luta "oficial" foi contra Mike Knox, porém perdeu. Após o combate, Armando Estrada disse que ele se contratou como wrestler e marcou a sua primeira luta contra Delaney. Estrada foi retirado de seu cargo de General Manager e substituido por Theodore Long, que retirou o seu contrato como wrestler, quando Delaney o derrotou após ele perder para Matt Hardy. Quando Dreamer se focou no ECW Championship, Delaney o acompanhou até o The Great American Bash de 2008, onde quando Dreamer estava para executar um golpe das cordas, Delaney o puxou pelo braço, impedindo seu mentor de ganhar o título. Delaney iniciou uma feud com Dreamer, onde Dreamer o derrotava facilmente. Delaney ajudou Armando Estrada derrotar Dreamer, o que fez com que Estrada ganhasse o seu contrato na ECW. Dreamer então enfrentou Delaney em uma hardcore match, derrotando-o facilmente. Em 15 de Agosto de 2008, Delaney foi liberado da WWE. De volta para as indys A sua primeira luta nas indys foi pela UWA Hardcore Wrestling, onde uniu-se ao seu antigo parceiro Jimmy Olsen derrotando o time Up In Smoke. Em 6 de Setembro, Delaney re-estreou na CHIKARA, onde recebeu uma salva de palmas em pé, porém no show seguinte ele tornou-se heel, ao atacar seu "irmão", abandonando o nome 'Olsen' e usando o nome 'Delaney' e se unindo-se a STIGMA e Vin Gerard para formar a stable UnStable. Gimmicks *A gimmick que Delaney usa nas indys é a de um heel bobão, que parodia os costumes dos adolescentes americanos, como ouvir música ao estilo de Britney Spears. *Na WWE, Delaney usou a gimmick de um wrestler amador que visava um contrato na empresa, mas que não o conseguia, sendo derrotado facilmente por vários wrestlers, chegando inclusive a lutar várias vezes enfaixado. No wrestling *'Finishers' *Como Colin Delaney :*'DDT' :*'Schoolboy' :*'Victory roll' *Como Colin Olsen :*'FU' (Fireman's carry takeover) :*'Lung Blower' *'Signature moves' *Como Colin Delaney :*High-angle somersault plancha por cima da terceira corda :*Somersault senton :*Slingshot :*Slingshot crossbody :*Springboard cutter :*Standing dropkick :*Missile dropkick :*Sunset flip *Como Colin Olsen :*RKO (Jumping Cutter) :*Five Knuckle Shuffle (Fist Drop com coreografia) :*Diving Crossbody :*Lariat em um oponente no chão *'Músicas tema' :*Toxic por Britney Spears (Indys) :*Material World por Bruton Music Library (WWE) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' :*AIW Absolute Championship (1 vez) *'East Coast Championship Wrestling' :*ECCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - primeiro, com Jimmy Olsen *'NWA Empire' :*NWA Empire Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA Empire Lord of the Dance Championship (1 vez) :*NWA Empire Tag Team Champion (1 vez) - com Mean Marcos *'NWA Upstate' :*NWA Upstate Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jimmy Olsen *'Squared Circle Wrestling' :*2CW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jimmy Olsen Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos